Left And Right
by Roji-Hoshi
Summary: Short AU One Shot. One cold evening on a bridge, Lucy meets a man who changes her life. She never sees him again. He went left, she went right. That is, until another cold night... Natsu x Lucy NaLu


**Hey guys! Roji here with a little one shot ^^**

 _This story happens in our world, in our time._

LEFT AND RIGHT

Lucy's eyes had become dry from the non-stop crying.

"Mama..." she whispered. Nobody would notice a young blond girl looking out too the river from the high bridge at this time, they were tired, returning from work. She stood there, looking out to the flowing water.

She stood there, on the bridge, looking down over the edge, for four hours. _Four hours_ just looking, thinking, reflecting... there was practically no one on the bridge, maybe just the random drunk, but that was it. Cars, buses, taxis, everything and everyone were happy in their bed, sleeping. Lucy sighed.

 _"Miss Heartfilia...we are sorry, but your father's heart attack was fatal. There was nothing we could do..."_

The words resonated in Lucy's head, making her dizzy, she looked down at the angry currents. Once she had been on this bridge with a friend she had lost. She loved water.

"Did you know?" She had said, "Those torrents are strong enough to pull anything down. Anything. A love rival in there would drown."

Lucy smiled at the thought, but immediately regretted her action. She felt her lonely heart again... that friend had gone off to Canada, to study the vast number of waterfalls. Lucy closed her eyes...

"All my puny sorrows..." she sighed to herself. The line of a peom. "I am a ball of sorrow. I am too sad for any of this. No one is here for me. It wouldn't be selfish." She said, opening her eyes and looking down. "It wouldn't be selfish..." she whispered again, as she put one leg over the bridge wall. "It wouldn't be..." she said, her voice shaking as she stood up, the cool winter wind blowing through her blond hair, through the thin fabric of her black skirt and tights, and the brown polo neck jumper she had on. "It really wouldn't be selfish..." she said again, facing the river, and she breathed in.

"Excuse me, are you gonna jump?" A voice said suddenly behind her. She squeaked, surprised, and looked behind her. A man was leaning against the bridge wall, next to where she was standing. Lucy frowned at him.

"Yes." She said. The man sighed, and turned around, putting his elbows on the bridge.

"Why?" He asked. Lucy looked down at the water to him, then back to the water.

"It's easy..." she said, sadly, before her eyes flooded with tears.

"Hey, hey. Sit down." He said.

"No!" She shouted. She looked angrily at him, and noticed his strikingly pink hair. He grinned up.

"Okay. But think about who will miss you." He said.

"No one. I have no one." She said. "M-my father...he..." she felt a lump at the back of her throat. Telling him would mean... "Hey! What are you doing?!" She shouted, as he got up on the wall. He stood up, next to her.

"It's community. We help each other out. If you jump I jump." He said. Lucy was angry at this man. He was a stranger! She knew nothing about him and him about her!

"Stop it!" She shouted.

"No." He laughed.

"Seriously you'll fall!"

"Don't care." He said, laughing harder. Lucy bit her tongue. She sat down.

"Listening." She said. He sighed thankfully and sat down next to her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"No." She said, still wary of the stranger.

"Okay No, I am Yes." He said. "Now, even though you have no one to live for, there is one person left." He said.

"Who?" She asked. He smiled, and took his finger, and poked it in the middle of her forehead.

"You, No, you." He said.

"I hate myself though. I don't wanna live." She said. "Taxes, rent, my job..."

"You may hate yourself, but you have people who you are gonna meet who will love you." He said, and yawned. "Damn...tired..."

"I don't want to meet people. I want to jump. Please leave me alone." She said.

"No, I am jumping with you." He said. "And besides, who will identify your body if you have no one? You shall just be Jane Doe, fallen and drowned, her body all blue and green from the water, no one at her funeral." He said.

"Don't care." She said. He sighed.

"Come on, No, look out there!" He said, throwing out his arms to the city. "So many people! So many possibilities!" He said.

"So? They'll get on fine without me." She said. The man sighed.

"Oh come on No, you are such a downer. You have been given this miracle called life, and you just wanna throw it away?! People out there are dying! They would wish for your life!" He said.

"Stop it Yes. I know you are trying to guilt me into it."

"Yes I am! I am because you are being stupid!" He said. He got of the side of the bridge, and held out his hand. "Come on. Go home No and sleep." He said. Lucy looked at his hand, and the river. She closed her eyes, and got up on her feet, once again in her initial position. She breathed out.

"Stop it!" He shouted. She was about to jump. But those words...they hit her heart... he said them so worried for her, genuinely concerned. "Okay, enough joking. Stop it now. If not for you then for me. The legal problems I could have for being here at your death, seriously get down." He said. She looked at him, and turned around. He gave her his hand, and she jumped down. "Okay...okay. Now you are going to go home, have a nice bath, eat dinner, and then go to sleep. In the morning you'll get up, have a shower, and think what nice weather it is. Okay?" He asked her. Lucy looked at him. Standing so close to him she could see his onyx eyes, his sharp features, his tanned skin.

"Yes." She said.

"Come." He said, and put his arm around her waist. "Which way?" He asked.

"Right." She said. They turned right, and he led her to the other side.

"Okay. Now remember that now everything will get better. First day of the rest of your life, right?" He asked her, a nervous laugh. She smiled, and nodded.

"Good night, Yes."

"Nighty night, No." He smiled, as he turned around, and walked back across the bridge. Lucy looked at the retreating figure, and smiled... he had a point...

 **Two years later**

"Yes! YES! YEEEEEEEESSSS!" Lucy yelled down the phone.

"DON'T TELL ME-" The other line said.

"YEEEEEESSSSSS!" Lucy squealed.

"Lu-Chan you published your book?!" Her best friend since a year asked.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" She shouted, as she jumped around her apartment.

"Alright! WOOHOO!" Levy yelled back.

"DRINKS ON ME TONIGHT BABY!" Lucy yelled.

That evening, Lucy ran across the bridge. She looked quickly off the edge, and smiled. All thanks to him... she hadn't seen him in the year that followed. But in that time, she wrote a book, she made new friends, she was so happy.

"Thank you Yes." She smiled.

"So, what is this bar?" Lucy asked, as Levy and her hired a taxi, to go the complete other side of town, the megalopolis of Magnolia.

"It recently opened. You'll like it!" Levy laughed.

"Ooo, will Gajeel and Gray and Mira and Erza and Cana and everyone else be there?" Lucy said excitedly.

"I might of called them" Levy laughed.

"Levy!" Lucy said, and hugged her hard. The taxi stopped, and Levy pushed Lucy out onto the pavement, they made their way to the bar where music was coming from, and went inside.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted, seeing her and walked over, before hitting her back. "Well done!" She shouted.

"Yeah congrats girl!" Cana said.

"Guess it is good." Gajeel said, before making his way next to Levy. "Hey shrimp."

"Oh Gajeel." Levy sighed. Lucy gave her a knowing wink, as the others congratulated her.

The laughs went on for another thirty minutes, till Lucy, wanting some space, went outside with her drink in hand. She breathed in the cool air, and closed her eyes.

"Well well, look who's not dead." A voice said. Lucy couldn't believe it. Her heart stopped. The person she had constantly had her eyes open for for the past year was there. When she closed her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked, as she looked to her right.

"Hi No." He smiled, and grinned. "I thought I saw a glimpse of blond." He said.

"Oh my word!" She said, and took a step to him, before she put her arms around him.

"O-oh, hello." He said, slightly shocked.

"I have been looking for you since last year! I can't believe it!" She said and started crying.

"Hey..hey..." he said, and patted her back, slightly shocked by all the sudden affection.

"I-I just wanted to...you saved me...thank you, I never said thank you." She cried, and smiled at him. He grinned back.

"You live on the right side of the bridge. I am on the left. I guess that's why we have never seen each other. I kept chekin' the news after that. Checkin' to see nobody had popped their cork voluntarily." He said, Lucy laughed.

"My name's-"

"Lucy. I heard them say. Congrats on your book." He smiled.

"Thanks." She said, and laughed. "What about you?"

"Me? Oh... nothing much. Natsu Dragneel, I'm a fireman." He said, and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"You too Lucy." He smiled. "Wanna grab a drink?"

"I'd love too." She smiled. For some reason, seeing Natsu again, she was so glad she lived...

 **Yeah I dun know why I wrote this... But I hope you enjoyed it! Midweek Oneshots ;)**

 **Bisous! From Roji :***


End file.
